The Perfect Medicine
by Tinkfinatic
Summary: Bones is sick, who better to take care of her than Booth?
1. Fever

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of these characters. I am just adding in things that I thought should be included in the show.

WARNING ADULT CONTENT IN LATER CHAPTERS!!

Reviews wanted and welcome.

* * *

Bones sticks her head out from under the covers and looks around her bedroom. There is a light on in her home and she can hear the bustle of someone from some other room. She looks at the clock and sighs. _It's already 12? I feel awful, I guess Angela was right it was a cold._ She gets out of the bed and goes into her bathroom, taking a quick look in the mirror she straightens herself up a bit and heads back to bed. _I just need more sleep. That's all it is, a little more sleep and I will feel better._ She climbs back under her covers and tries to get comfortable. First she lays on her back, then her left side facing the middle of the bed, then her right so that she can hang her leg off of the side. She settles on her right side and tries to get warm. _Why is it so cold in here?_ Just as she decides to get up and check the thermostat she hears footsteps coming her way.

Booth walks in from the kitchen carrying a tray of toast and coffee.

"What are you doing here Booth? You are going to get sick if you stay here."

"Oh good your up, you need to eat something. You've been asleep all day and, Hi to you too." Booth sets the tray down on her bedside table and hands her the cup of coffee.

She takes the cup and drinks a little before questioning him again.

"How did you get into the apartment Booth? I know I didn't let you in cause I have been asleep."

"Oh, that… well I just took the liberty of letting myself in… Angela called me and told me you were sick she asked if I would check on you for her and told me where the spare key was so I could get in."

"Well you checked on me so you can go now." Bones looks at him awkwardly as he sits down by her legs on the bed and reclines back on his arms.

"Besides it is not good for our professional relationship for you to see me when I am like this. You have never seen my bedroom before and I really don't like the fact that anyone is seeing me like this. Why don't you just call Angela, she can keep an eye on me and you can go home."

Bones hides her head back under the covers and tries to ignore Booth so that he will go away. "What time is it?"

"About 12:30 now why?."

"Really? I didn't think I could ever sleep that long, you know normally I am already at the office and working on something by now, or I am up and writing a part of my new book. Ugh now my head hurts."

"Well then quit talking so much." Booth says sarcastically.

Booth leaves for a moment and comes back with cold medicine.

"Here take this. First I don't mind, second I have seen your bedroom before, and lastly Angela and Hodgins are away this weekend to some secret place that I am sure I never want to see or hear about that's why she called me to come and check on you."

"You're going to get sick" She turns away from him so that he can't use his charm to get out of the argument like he always seems to do with her.

"Look Bones I got a four year old son who gets sick more often than you do, so lets just say I have built up an immunity to all of these bugs."

"That's not possible Booth, technically you can't build and immunity for a bug, as you called it, unless you yourself have had that bug and I am assuming that you have not so if you stay here there is a chance that you will get sick as well and I would rather you not get sick because of me."

"I wasn't being literal… Look Bones I am not going anywhere so you can just deal with it. Eat your toast have some coffee then take the cold medicine ok?"

"You know I could kick you out…. It is my apartment after all"

"Yeah but in your weakened condition you couldn't make me so how about we just stop arguing and agree that you need to get some more rest. Ok?"

Booth leans in and feels her forehead with his cheek "You are also running a temperature and I wouldn't want to leave you alone when you could possibly need to go to the hospital. What kind of partner does things like that?"

"You can't actually tell that by feeling my forehead with your cheek you know…"

"Just trust me Bones ok?"

Bones sighs and stops arguing; she starts to shiver and tries to snuggle deeper into her blankets to get warm.

Booth gets up and takes off his jacket. Walking around the bed he lifts the blankets and gets in on the opposite side of the bed. Bones tries to turn to face him "What are you doing Booth?" But he is too quick and he slides in behind her wrapping his arm over her waist and holding her still.

"You already have every blanket in your apartment on you and you need this fever to break or I am going to take you to the emergency room."

Bones fusses a bit but stops struggling and soon falls asleep in his arms as she starts to finally get warm.

--

Chapter 2 coming soon!!


	2. Nap time

Thanks to everyone who gave a review of the first chapter I really appreciate it. Again Review Welcome.

Enjoy...

* * *

Booth smiles as he hears Bones start to talk in her sleep.

"No, you're wrong, he doesn't know." Her hand shoots out to her side barely missing him.

Slowly Booth gets out of the bed and goes into the living room to get the bag that Angela suggested he bring with him when he came. As he is walking back in he can tell that Bones is still arguing with someone in her sleep, she is moving back and forth sort of thrashing on the bed.

_Wow, she even argues in her sleep._ Booth chuckles softly to himself and goes to stand by the edge of the bed staring down at her. Moving very slowly and quietly, so that he does not wake her, he leans down and presses his cheek against her forehead checking her temperature again.

_Still has a temperature… what did I do last time Parker had a fever? He ate soup, took a nap with me then… Oh yeah, maybe she needs to be warmer._ Sighing he tries to think of how he can make her warmer than he did when laying beside her. He inhales deeply and gets the comforting smell of her shampoo. Booth turns his face towards her and leans in pressing his lips softly to her forehead.

_Mmm she smells good too. Ugh… I better move before she wakes up and beats me up for scaring her._ Almost as if she was aware of his absence she starts to move around a bit more and gets her shirt tangled all around her.

"Let me go." Booth looks down at her and decides that her shirt is soaked and needs to be taken off or it will just make her worse. Sliding his hand under her back and placing a hand on her side Booth gently sits Bones up trying not to wake her, she is covered in sweat, he slowly slips her shirt off of her petite but muscular upper body sliding his fingers lovingly up her sides.

_Hmm calm down Booth…_ finally placing her shirt to the side he lays her back down on the bed, covering her up snuggly.

_Ooo a black bra? That seems a little naughty._ He goes to the bathroom and changes into his gym shorts smiling all the while at his thoughts on the black bra.

_Forget the sauna laying under all these covers will make me loose at least 20 lbs._ He climbs back into the bed and starts to get comfortable. Just as he gets settled Bones rolls over and wraps her arm snuggly over his chest laying her head on his shoulder. She sighs and snuggles in tighter pulling his body as close to hers as she can. Smiling Booth repositions himself so that Bones is as comfortable as possible and wraps his arm around her making small circles on her arm and shoulder holding her as she sleeps. _God, I wish this could last forever. I wonder how long she will sleep…_ After a few minutes he looks down at her sleeping form. Without realizing it his hand has started rubbing circles onto her side and then slowly moved to her stomach. Booth stops moving his hand and yawns, finally drifting off into a peaceful relaxed sleep.

* * *

Chapter 3 coming shortly...


	3. Waking Up

_Bones is walking through the bedroom door and sees a person in her bed. Looking down she sees that she is in her black silk lingerie. She looks up again and notices that the person in her bed is wearing a pair of black silk boxers. Cute we match. Slowly and seductively she makes her way to her bed swaying her hips just a little more than normal to make a show of her movements. She reaches the edge of the bed and crawls, like a cat hunting its prey, slowly over to the man in her bed. As she edges closer, ever so slowly to draw out the tension, he crooks his finger at her and calls her over to him. She obeys and moves to his side. She lies down beside him and rests her head on his gorgeously sculpted chest. She moves her hand along that chest and finds a scar, as she looks at the scar she traces it with her finger. And just like that she recognizes this particular scar, she can tell you when where how and who. She looks back up to his face and it comes into view no longer fuzzy. There are no words. Booth leans towards her face, taking her cheek in his hand, and guides her to him. It is a slow soft and romantic kiss, just what she wanted. He moves to lay face to face with her and she cuddles into his neck breathing in the scent that she knows as him. The distinct smell of his body wash and aftershave, and then that velvety musk that is just, Booth. He smiles and rolls them over so that he is on top._

* * *

Bones wakes slowly still smiling and snuggles tightly against her pillow. _Wait, this is not a pillow. Oh my God what happened? Why am I laying on Booth's chest holding him close? I could have sworn that was just a dream._ She is covered in sweat making the press of skin on her skin become unbearably sticky. As this realization hits her she knows that she is no longer wearing her shirt, only a lacey black bra and her favorite pajama bottoms.

Booth feels her wake and wakes up as well, ready for the argument that he knows is about to happen. His body stiffens waiting for the first blow, whether it be verbal or physical he had this feeling they were both going to be bad.

Bones jumps out of the bed pulling all the blankets with her to cover her nakedness, uncovering Booth in the process. All the blood pours from her face as she tries to look away from Booth, but she can't he is wearing a pair of black gym shorts that are not much different from her dream. _But it was a dream, we didn't… No of course we didn't because I am not wearing anything that I was in the dream and I would not have gotten dressed in this. Oh I feel lightheaded._

Bones slumps to the floor and Booth jumps out of the bed to see what's wrong. He picks her up and places her back on the bed then backs up and sits Indian style on the floor. _Wow I've gotten better at this since Parker made me sit with him that day._ He watches her intently waiting for her to say something. After a few moments she takes a ragged breath in and looks at him.

"What happened? Why am I not wearing a shirt? Why are you here? How long have I been asleep? Wh.." She tries to keep going but Booth cuts her off trying to talk calmly.

"Woah, woah, woah Bones… calm down. I came in earlier remember? Angela and Hodgins are out of town and she called me to look after you cause of you being sick. And you have been asleep for about six hours. Are you feeling any better?"

"You didn't answer why I am not wearing a shirt. And I don't know if I feel better right this second I am really lightheaded."

"You had been asleep for about two hours and your fever had not broken. I was sweating like a pig so I got out of the bed to change and you got tangled in your shirt which was soaked by the way, so I took it off of you and laid you back down."

"You undressed me?" There is sheer panic in her voice and behind that anger.

"No… I didn't undress you. I helped remove the last of your shirt. You were moving in your sleep and kept saying "let go of me" so I helped you. You know you could be a little more grateful. I laid in there and sweat like a pig so that you wouldn't have to go to the hospital." Booth turns away from her to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"Wh…" She stops and just looks at him. He did take good care of me, and I can tell that he has been sweating. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect to wake up with you in my bed. Just one question." Slowly Booth turns to look at her.

She smiles slightly, "Why is it sweat like a pig? Pigs can't sweat that is why they roll around in filth. They are one of the cleanest creatures on the earth really, which is why I don't understand why someone says they were sweating like a pig. That's impossible."  
Booth laughs softly and shakes his head. He is not even going to try and explain this one to her.

Booth grits his teeth together knowing that he is about to get hit and forcefully throws Bones over his shoulder. Luckily he caught her by surprise and she was unable to stop him, but the hitting he was sure of came into effect as soon as she realized she was being picked up. Banging on his back with both fists Bones was turning red faced, partially from blushing and partially from the blood rushing to her face at least he wont know which is which.

"Booth what are you doing. I am perfectly capable of walking on my own. Put me down!" Once he has her up he carries the complaining Bones to the bathroom and plops her down on the counter moving to hold both of her upper arms so that she doesn't get dizzy and fall from the quick change in direction. For a split second they both shudder at the realization of how they are positioned. Booth is standing between the open legs of a very flushed and half naked Bones with a hand on either arm with Bones' arms over his shoulders trying to wait off the dizziness. Booth turns quickly to move toward the shower and Bones drops her eyes to the floor, which one broke the gaze neither are sure but they are both flustered and silent. Then her mouth starts again.

She looks up at him, "What do you think you are doing? You don't have to play the dad Booth and if it is all the same to you I would prefer you didn't, I can take care of myself." Booth turns and looks at her for a moment with a hurt look on his face but he quickly turns back to the shower. She looks back at the floor, _Shit, I didn't mean it like that. Great now he is going to think… Ugh why do I even care what he thinks? I am going to seriously have to talk to Angela about all of this when she gets back._ "I can't take a shower with you in here Booth." Bones says softly, trying to make him understand that she was sorry for saying what she just did.

"Look Bones, just get up AFTER I LEAVE and take a shower then when you get out we will talk about it ok?" While Booth is talking he reaches in and turns on the shower head making sure the temperature is just right, or maybe just a little cooler than normal she did have a fever.

"Is there anything you need that is not in this room? Ya know like a towel or something?" She shakes her head no and continues to stare at the floor. "Ok then I am going out and I will talk to you when you get out." As he says this he is already half way out the door, just trying to get away from her half naked body before he looses his own control. _God she is so beautiful, even now with her hair all messed up from her sleeping and being sick and everything, she still takes my breath away. What am I thinking? She would never cross that line. That damn line that I made. That sure was the stupidest thing I have ever said._

Bones takes her shower slowly and finally decides to sit in the tub floor and use the shower head to help massage and relax her muscles, remembering the feel of lying in Booth's arms. _It was just a dream right? I mean… we didn't actually… He wouldn't have done that knowing that I was sick and could get him sick… but… Tempe just shut up and take your bath already…_ After a few minutes she grabs her headphones by the tub and turns it up as loud as she can handle. _Maybe I can drown out my other thoughts with this… or maybe it could be the background music. Ugh Tempe get a hold of yourself. Nothing happened. Booth does not care for you in that way. He is just taking care of you because he feels that he should. That's all it is, the paternal side of his being can't just sit around as you are sick. That's all._ Finally coming to a conclusion she rolls a washcloth and places it behind her neck. Closing her eyes she focuses on the music and tries to relax each muscle of her body.

* * *

Ch.4 may take a little bit but it is worth it and is on it's way...

Reviews always welcome


	4. Bath Time

A quick Thank You to all of the reviews I really appreaciate the feed back. Keep it coming.

* * *

Booth gets dressed and fixes the bed walking back and forth throughout the house to make sure that everything is in its correct place. _How do I know where the correct place is? This is only like the second time I have been in her home._ He picks up his things and puts it all away neatly in his bag. _I'm gonna have to tell Angela thanks for warning me to bring that change of clothes. Of course she may take it the wrong way… it is Angela._ He can't think, his mind just keeps going back to the way he felt when he got to hold her.

He remembers vividly lying in the bed with her snuggled against him holding his arm across her stomach making adorable sounds while she slept.

Walking out of her room he sets his bag beside the couch in the living room and heads towards the kitchen. _She is going to be hungry after that really long nap._ He starts to look around the kitchen trying to find something to make her for supper. _Maybe I could make something homemade. You know, she probably doesn't get many homemade meals… Of course I don't know if she cooks or not. If she does she is one of those people who clean up while cooking. Lets see… we got hamburger and noodles, and tomato sauce. Yeah that sounds good, spaghetti._ He moves around the kitchen busying himself with cooking. Soon he has supper done and he moves to set the dinner table. Looking at his watch he lights a candle on the table and moves towards the living room to sit down.

All Booth can think about is Bones. _It's been over 30 min and she is still not out of the shower. I can't believe she is going to fuss at me for wanting to help take care of her. Of course it is Bones, she has always had to take care of herself so she probably feels like a burden when someone takes care of her. I don't know why she can't see that it doesn't bother me to take care of her, I actually kind of like being able to have a reason to touch her. Normally I am lucky if I even get to touch her to lead her somewhere. And you can't surprise Bones, no sir'ee if you do that you can get your ass kicked and fast._ He looks at his watch impatiently waiting to see her again.

Worried about her possibly being passed out or worse he runs to bathroom and bangs on the door "Bones?" He knocks again trying to calm down a bit. "Bones? Temperance?" When there is no answer he throws open the door and rushes to the shower and sees Bones lying in floor of tub, his heart stopping for a moment as he thinks of the impossible. As he starts to open the curtain he realizes that she is just relaxing and has her headphones in which would be why she did not answer even when he used her actual name instead of her nickname. He looks down at her naked form and tries to figure out how to get her attention without startling her.

She is lying with one leg stretched out against the far wall and the other bent at the knee with her eyes closed. _Just get her attention and leave. Don't stare at her unbelievably toned stomach or the oh so smooth skin that lies just below. Her muscular legs, wonder what they would feel like wrapped around me squeezing me closer._ Booth covers his eyes with his hand and tries to carefully touch her shoulder to get her attention.

Feeling something on her shoulder Bones grabs whatever it is and flips it over only realizing that it is Booth's hand when he lands on top of her in the tub. She screams and starts smacking Booth over and over wherever she can reach.

"Get out, get out." Booth feebly wards off the endless stream of slaps as he tries to keep his eyes covered.

"Hey Bones could you stop hitting me so I can get the hell out of this tub?" Bones is trying to pull her legs to her chest and keep her upper body covered by the hand that is not beating Booth senseless.

"Booth.Get.Out.NOW!" she screams emphasizing each word with a hit to the head.

"I would get out if you would quit hitting me." Booth tries to find the edge of the tub with his free hand giving up on blocking each hit to his upper body. As he reaches out he accidentally nudges her arm uncovering her chest. Bones huffs for a second and tries to think logically.

"Just uncover your eyes so you can get the hell out of this tub. Right now Booth!" Booth obediently opens his eyes and finds the edge of the tub, he quickly crawls out and runs out of the bathroom closing the door behind him yelling sorry as he does.

Bones gets out of the shower and gets dressed quickly. _Oh my god, I can not believe that Booth just saw me naked. I mean… it kind of excited me but I didn't want him to see me like that. Ugh, I don't know what I am thinking. He's just trying to help. But I am not used to anyone helping me out. I am on my own that is just how it has been. But ever since we met he has been there beside me, whether I want him to be or not, and he has put his life on the line to protect me more times than I can count._ Taking a deep breath she walks out of her bedroom and heads towards the living room and a waiting Booth.

Booth ran out of the bathroom and walked over to his bag. "Good thing I thought to bring more than one change of clothes" he chuckles softly to himself, "Rebecca was right, being a dad does make you pack more for unexpected circumstances." He gets changed and walks into the living room and sits on the couch. _Why do I all of a sudden feel like prey?_ He rubs his temples to relax a little. _This day just can't seem to get enough arguments. Well… might as well figure out the best way to explain myself while I wait._

* * *

Chapter 5 soon to follow...


	5. Dinner

Thanks for the reviews I am trying to update as often as possible. Please let me know if you enjoy this story. If anyone is interested in the sequal let me know when this one is done and I will be more than happy to put that up as well.

* * *

Booth sits on the couch talking to himself "shouldn't have done that… really shouldn't have done that."

Bones walks out of her bedroom making a beeline for Booth on the couch. "So I was thinking about it and I should hear the facts as to why you were in the bathroom before I jump to a conclusion that will lead to me kicking your ass and then kicking you out of my apartment" she says stopping in front of him with her hands on her hips. _Thank God you are a rational woman._ Booth clears his throat and looks into her blue fiery orbs.

"After I carried you to the bathroom and started the shower I came in here and cleaned up and lost track of time. I was worried that maybe, considering that you are sick, you may have passed out from the heat of the shower or possibly fallen and I had not heard. So I went to the door to ask if you were all right. When I knocked there was no answer so I called your name a few times. After a few minutes I got more worried and opened the door to make sure you were all right..."

She cuts him off "couldn't you see that without moving the shower curtain? Or falling on me? And once you figured out I was fine you could have just left." Annoyed she starts to tap her foot. Booth tries his hardest not to smile because he knows that it will just upset her more. _She is so cute when she taps her foot like that. _

"I thought you would like to know that you had been in there for a while and that supper is done. And I didn't move the curtain. It was moved when you pulled me into the tub with you."

She sighs loudly, "I didn't mean to pull you in the tub but you scared me and you know that my first instinct is self-defense Booth. You could have gotten my attention in some more logical way." She shifts her weight and starts to tap her other foot.

"Yes I could of thought of a more logical way to get your attention if I was YOU Bones. But I am not and we both know that I work off of my gut more than my brain." He stands up and takes the step that separates them. "I am sorry that I scared you. I am also sorry that I took so long to compose myself before I could get out of the tub."

She gives a short laugh. "Yeah that was probably partially my fault. If I had quit hitting you sooner you may have been able to get out of the tub sooner. Sorry about that." He gives her a weak smile.

"Ok well like I said before, dinner is done. I will just finish up and leave you alone so you can eat in peace." Booth walks into the dining room with Bones following closely.

Booth starts to put away one set so it is a dinner for one. Just as he is picking up the extra place setting bowl and fork, Bones finally sees that the dinner table is set for two with dinner already on it and a candle lit between the plates. _How romantic, he set the table for two…But now he is going to leave? Shit… what do I say to keep him here without him finding out that I really want to have a special dinner with him?_

"Booth, no don't leave. I mean you went to all the trouble to make supper you should at least enjoy it as well." Booth oozes charm as he smiles at Bones and starts to reset the table.

"So you forgive me then? I mean, my intentions were pure. And I did leave as soon as I could get up."

"Yeah I guess…" She smiles back at him and just shakes her head. _How does he do that? Make me change my mind and my mood all by a look. Well best make the most of it then._ "So what are we having for dinner?"

As they walk into the dining room Booth moves in front of Bones so that he can pull her chair out for her. She smiles lovingly at him as she sits down in the offered chair openly surprised at the spread of food before her. Smiling broadly Booth starts to point out the different things on the table.

"For our first course there is a small salad, since you didn't have much lettuce." She laughs softly but motions for him to continue. "Then for the main meal we have spaghetti and meatballs with parmesan cheese and garlic bread." He is using all the charm he has in him to try and keep that smile on her face. Overly exaggerating, showing her the meal by taking each dish and moving it closer so that she can waft in the smell of the each separate item. After smelling the garlic bread she catches a piece off of the side and lets him keep going as she savors the flavor of something Booth-made.

"And of course there has to be desert." Booth hurries out of the dining room and into the kitchen, returning with a huge bowl of strawberries, a small cheesecake, a small thing of whipped cream and a small jar of dipping chocolate. Bones raises her eyebrows with a smile. _Wow… I didn't think my thoughts about Booth could be any more unprofessional but… Strawberries? Chocolate? Whipped Cream? My mind is going so fast I can't tell if I want to eat desert or eat Booth. I am sure both would be sweet and tangy. _She chuckles softly to herself.

"Well… I don't know what to say to all this Booth… Thank you. Thank you for everything." Booth smiles and returns to the table so that they can start the meal. He hurriedly sets her bowl in front of her making sure that everything is perfect.

"Dig in before the spaghetti gets cold" he says smiling a charming smile at her. Soon they are through the first course and Booth jumps up to remove the dishes from the table. He returns with a couple of clean plates and gets everything ready for the second course.

"Don't worry, I will make sure to clean up the kitchen" he jokes as he sets new silverware on either side of her.

"Oh there is wine for this course if you would like some. I don't know if you should because of being sick but hey… what the hell. Do you like red or white?" Bones is shocked. _Dinner with wine. Isn't that something you do on like a date. Not at a dinner because you are sick and need to eat. But then again it does sound very appealing._

"Sure I would love some and I think I will have red tonight if you don't mind." He goes and gets a wine glass and a small bottle of red wine. While he is pouring she notices that he is not going to have a glass himself.

"Aren't you going to have any?" He shakes his head and leans down to whisper in her ear.

"I don't drink wine because it makes me…" He backs up and tries to think of an appropriate word that she would understand. Looking into her beautiful blue eyes "It would make me either become or want to become very UN-professional." He keeps staring at her eyes trying to read her but her eyes just get big for a moment and she looked away.

"Oh I see… Ok." She looks back at him and gestures for him to sit down so that they can have the rest of their meal. The next course goes by with silence both wondering what to say. _So does that mean that if he was to drink wine when he is with me that he would…I don't know, let himself go and do something? But he can't mean that cause he doesn't feel the same way that I do._ She picks at the last of her meal trying hard not to look up and into his eyes, knowing that he is going to try and read her thoughts in that sexy only Booth can do way. _Wow… I can't believe I just told her that. Now she probably thinks that I am trying to hit on her or something and she is probably freaked out. Well that's just great. I didn't want to scare her, I just wanted to let her know that I shouldn't drink while alone with her cause I will step over that line. No, that's not what I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her that I love her but of course I chickened out at the last minute and said I just shouldn't have wine. Ugh, I am such a wuss…_

Booth looks up from his plate trying to catch Bones' eyes to see what she is thinking. He sighs softly and notices that they are both done with the main course and it is time for desert. He smiles and gets up taking all of the dirty dishes off of the table and moving the candle to the side so that no one will get burnt. He does this all silently and then moves to the kitchen to retrieve the desert. He had cleaned off the strawberries earlier and dumps them on a kitchen towel to dab them dry once more before going back out into the dining room. _And here comes the WOW…_ He walks out carrying all of the desert items and balancing a couple of saucers.

"Oh let me help you with that so you don't break any of my dishes" Bones jumps up and grabs the saucers before Booth can complain.

* * *

Chapter 6 will be up as soon as I get a chance... busy week at work I am hoping to be able to put it up before the middle of the week though.


	6. Dessert

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had it completely typed out and my computer deleted it or something, I can't even find the original of this. Again: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

Bones takes the plates from Booth and puts them on the table before sitting back down.

_I wonder what he has in mind for all of this. It is definitely putting some very, not so good because we are partners, but very interesting thoughts into my imagination. Like I needed anymore ideas for those crazy sex dreams I've been having._

"Bones? ... Bones? ..." Bones looks up at Booth with an odd look in her eyes, one he never sees from her but one that he has seen from many women. It's that look that women get when they are doing more than just undressing you with their eyes. That look that signifies if you want me come and get me cause I want you, yeah it's one he knows fairly well. But he never expected to see that same look in the eyes of Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"Gee Bones you must be deep in thought. I asked you an anthropological question and you didn't even answer. Whoops… see now you lost your chance to babble." Chuckling softly to himself he watches her process what he just said and sees sort of a slow-mo of her facial expressions as they change from the I want you look, to a slight blush, then further to a full on red from the neck up blush.

"I… I'm sorry Booth. I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah I noticed," he says as he cuts a small slice of the cheesecake and places it on the plate in front of her. Booth leans forward and takes a small piece onto a spoon and holds it out to her.

"You have got to try this it is the best cheesecake in DC." Bones smiles widely and leans towards him so he will not have to reach so far. She licks her lips, quite seductively, and opens her mouth ever so slowly and closes her eyes. Booths breath catches at the play of her tongue on her lips but he brushes it off quickly and gives her that first bite. Closing her lips around the spoon Bones opens her eyes and sees a look of awe on Booths face. Using her tongue she quickly cleans all of the remnants of cheesecake off of the spoon without Booth noticing.

_Let's see how he handles that little trick. I know he is watching my every move. It is like I can feel his eyes like hands all over me, and I don't know when that happened._ Booth slowly pulls the spoon from her mouth and he has to physically clench his jaw so that it won't drop to the floor.

_OK. It's official… Bones is the hottest woman I have ever met and she is trying to kill me. Then again… It might feel really good to die at the hands of this beautiful woman. I wonder how she is going to eat the strawberries._ Sitting the spoon down on the plate, he picks up a strawberry.

"Close your eyes Bones." She does as she is told and again leans forward with her mouth open. Booth takes the strawberry and runs it along Bones' lips first. "Open a little wider Tempe," he says with a slight trace of a growl in his voice. As she obeys, shuddering slightly at hearing him say her first name, he inserts the strawberry slowly into her open mouth, stifling a moan as she runs her tongue over the tip before closing her lips around the end. Once the piece is in her mouth she sits back up and opens her eyes, smiling at Booth as she slowly relishes in the taste of the strawberry.

_Mmm never tasted so good, but this is unfair… Booth hasn't had any desert yet._ Leaning forward Bones grabs the can of whipped topping and a strawberry. "Your turn Booth." He smiles at her, his eyes full of an emotion she can't quite place.

"Do I have to shut my eyes Bones?"

"No. I think you want to see when it gets to you," she says as she shakes the can of whipped topping and produces a little mountain of white on the tip of the strawberry. Booth leans forward eyes staring at her intently and opens his mouth. Ever so slowly Bones moves the strawberry to his mouth, watching his eyes as they change from anticipation to something closer to playful. Booth reaches up and takes hold of Bones' wrist softly and holds it in place so that the strawberry is just in front of him. Slowly he sticks out his tongue and traces a line around the topping getting just a little on his tongue. He repeats this procedure until all of the topping is done and then while staring up into Bones' eyes he takes the tip into his mouth and finally bites it off. Booth smiles and grabs another strawberry.

"Well there is only one thing that we haven't tried of desert, and that is the chocolate dip." He dips the strawberry into the chocolate generously covering it and holds it up to her. Bones looks at him and smiles raising her eyebrows in question.

_Ooo… your are getting bad Tempe. I know what you want to do, but what are you going to do. _Shaking her head, as she laughs slightly, Bones leans forward once more to take the chocolate strawberry from him. This time she takes the entire thing into her mouth before taking a bite grazing his fingers with her lips as she does. Booth shudders slightly and hopes that Bones did not just see that.

_Oh… this is starting to get dangerous. I need to watch what I do and what she sees me do…it has taken me so long to earn her trust I don't want her to think that it was all for some fling or something._

A few strawberries later and both parties are so aroused and confused they can hardly think. Bones gets up quickly as she feels body start to lean forward towards Booth again.

"Um… I need to go get something. I will be back in a few minutes. She runs off to her bedroom. Once inside she shuts her door and leans her back against it. _God Tempe just calm down. Don't do anything that is going to mess up this partnership._ She takes a couple of breaths and goes to the mirror in her room to check out how she looks. Walking back to her door she grabs the handle and takes a deep breath letting it out slowly before opening to door. _Ok… now that I have calmed down I can go back out there with him, maybe._ She walks to the living room to find him just finishing cleaning off the table.

* * *

Ok, so not the best chapter yet but I think it has a little bit of umph to it. As always let me know how you like it and just a pre-warning I am going out of town in a couple of days and may not be able to update for a couple of weeks. I will try to make that particular update a very large one to compensate.


	7. Watching TV

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, as I have said before.

As always please Read and Review

* * *

As Booth walks into the living room he starts to fuss about the lack of a TV, again. Bones smiles at him sweetly as she walks to the bookshelf directly in front of the couch, and opens a couple of doors uncovering a nice sized flat screen. _How about that Agent Booth? _Booth gasps and gives her a huge smile full of his own personal brand of charm. _Oo Oo Oo… did she get that for me, did she get that for when I come over?_ Blushing to a brilliant red she turns away and gets the remote from beside the TV turning it on in the process. "What? My publisher said I should watch myself to see what I should change when I have interviews." _Yeah great lie Tempe._

Booth gets over excited and grabs the remote getting comfy on the couch, legs stretched out in front of him with his left arm on the arm of the couch so it doesn't have to move to point at the TV and his right arm across the back of the couch.

Standing to the side Bones looks at how relaxed Booth appears to be in her home, between cooking and cleaning up supper and now lounging on her couch. _He looks so delicious sitting there all sure of himself. How do I sit down without touching him though because I don't think that I can take it if we touch again._ Bones sits down beside him almost in the crook of his arm and watches him lazily flip through the channels.

"Wait, that looked interesting, I want to see that."

"A documentary? You can't be serious Bones."

"What?" Booth ignores her and continues flipping through the channels.

Bones tries to grab the remote from Booth but he moves it just out of her reach. She tries again moving her upper body more for that little bit of extra oomph. Booth smiles and just moves the remote a little farther off of the arm. Hitting Booth in the gut Bones tries to get him to pull his arms in, but he moves it just in time so she can't get it.

"Now you're definitely not getting it." He says a little out of breath from the hit.

"Booth quit being childish and give me back the remote. You know it is my TV."

She rotates her body to face him so that she can lean further putting her basically in his lap, but his arms are longer and he is still able to move the remote just out of her reach. She tries again but he moves his arm above his head so that the remote is even more out of reach.

"Give it back." Bones fusses as she reaches again for the remote.

"No." Laughing Booth pulls it just out of reach.

"I'm not playing Booth, give it back." She tries again leaning further and further across his broad chest.

"You want it?" He wiggles it in front of her briefly. "You're gonna have to take it," quickly he puts his arms back above his head and slightly back putting the remote out of her reach.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard," she says flipping her right leg across his legs so that she can reach further behind him. She leans forward with an arm on either side of his head to block him from diverting to a side.

Booth just laughs and stretches to his left. "I don't think so, its not going to be that easy." Bones leans to his left just as he is putting the remote behind his head again, she huffs and tries to cut him off again by putting an arm on either side of his head. This time he moves the remote to his right, still laughing at her. Finally she just gives up and sits still pouting at him.

"Oh well that is definitely… Not going to work. I'm a military guy Bones you should know that, that little pouty face of yours is not going to help you get anything."

"Ugh I give up." Booth smiles at her and tries to look around her to change the channel, but she leans into his line of sight. He tries again to the lean around her to see but she gets in his way. Laughing as they zig and zag to block and avoid each other.

"Uh-uh if I can't watch what I want you can't watch what you want either."

Thoroughly out of breath from laughing Booth leans back a bit and tries to calm his breath. As he leans back he can feel that his shorts have gotten that ever so familiar feeling when around Temperance Brennan, just a little tighter than normal. _Oh no,_ he opening his eyes he realizes that Bones is still straddling him trying to catch her breath. _Oh no, if she doesn't move soon she will know how much this sight is doing it for me._

Bones is starting to breathe normally when she realizes that there is only a small bit of clothing between the two of them.

_Ok, well I guess it is obvious that he likes it when I sit on him like this. I should try to stay as still as possible so that I don't egg him on._ She stops moving completely. Booth notices the change and holds his breath. _Shit, now he knows that I noticed. Oh god, how did I end up like this in the first place? I didn't even realize I had done this._

Bones blushes and tries to say something but she can't seem to find words.

"I…"

"I mean we…"


	8. Booth

Disclaimer: Not my characters!

Please Read and Review

As they stare into each others eyes from Booth's Point of View:

What would happen? I can't it is not right, she is my partner. Things got weird after the mistletoe incident; of course, she was very into that kiss. I figured it would be a closed mouth press of lips for like 5 seconds, she was so into it she even grabbed my lapels and pulled me in closer so that our bodies pressed together. Maybe that wasn't an act, maybe everything else is. She doesn't know how I feel for her. What is it that Sweets says? Something about releasing the anger and letting the fear take over, if only he knew how she makes me feel he would understand the true amount of fear that I hide. Especially when I am around Dr. Temperance Brennan. She knows how to make me feel like I don't really know anything, and then there are those times that I just can't believe that she doesn't know some of the things that I do.

If we did, what would happen? We wouldn't be able to be a couple, and she would probably use one of her anthropology excuses as to why we did act on our feelings and just dismiss the act as "a release of sexual tension" and I don't think that I could handle that. I mean, what if I slip and tell her how much I love her when it happens? She wouldn't believe me, she doesn't believe in marriage. Woah there buddy, stop thinking of things like that, she would let you explain your reasoning. But this just might mess up the nice relationship that we have and are we really willing to put this amazing partnership at risk just over a little bit of intimacy?


	9. Bones

Disclaimer: Not my characters just my story line and general ideas.

Please Read and Review!!

As they stare into each others eyes from Bones Point of View:

What would happen? He doesn't even have those types of feelings for me, he likes Cam's type not mine. Plus it would put serious strain on our working relationship if he ever found out that I am in lo… woah I am not… am I… no I can't be…. but I am… I am falling in love with Booth. But that would mess up everything we have. Would we even be able to work together after something like that? If he knew that I had those feelings for him?

I mean we've kissed before but we could blame that on that bargain that I made, and I only did that so that I could get the trailer for my dad. Of course that doesn't explain why I grabbed his lapels and pulled him closer, I just forgot where I was for a moment and was lost in the feeling of his arms.

What would we blame this on if things got weird? Ever since that kiss under the mistletoe I have wanted to kiss him again. I was worried that he would realize how much I wanted to kiss him and how much I enjoyed that kiss. I mean I could of just given him a peck, I am sure that would have been sufficient, but once I started to kiss him I just couldn't make myself stop. God, I can't believe I actually grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. He probably thinks I am stranger than I already was. But I don't know why, I mean it's only natural that a man and woman who spend this much time together would become attracted to one another.

No, none of that, I am not going to boil down my feelings for Booth into some social norm. Nothing about the relationship between Booth and me is normal so social norms just don't work. What's the worse that could happen?

I know that answer, we wouldn't be able to be together and that would kill me, if we were together once and then never again or if we were together and we couldn't continue doing the work that we do everyday. Solving crimes and catching the bad guys. I couldn't deal with that.


	10. The Kiss

**Authors Note: Sorry for the lack of updates this is the part of the story that takes the longest for me to write. As always read and review please.**

Bones leans forward ever so slightly exhaling shakily not knowing what to do. _Do I make the first move or do I let him?_

Booth sits up a little in anticipation putting their faces just the tiniest bit closer. _God her perfume is intoxicating, or maybe that is just her, the simple smell of her skin._

Bones can't take it any more all of the logic that she was thinking of before just goes out of her mind, she leans in and catches Booths lips in a fiery, passionate kiss.

The Kiss is fire and passion almost immediately, full of soft moans and battles of tongues. So much bottled up tension, that had been ignored for so long, finally portrayed in a kiss.

Booth trying to talk around the kisses "Are you sure?" Kiss

"This may be a bad idea" Kiss

"We are partners this may make things a little complicated."

Bones stops kissing him and looks at him with a determined and slightly stern look on her face.

"Shut up Booth."

Booth smiles and stares at her seductively, "just thought I should ask." He leans forward wrapping his arms around her back pulling her closer to his chest. Bones starts to rock her hips back and forth across Booth's lap unashamed of her need to feel him against her core. Booth moans into her mouth as he feels his ever growing erection strain harder against his now uncomfortable pants. Bones moves to kiss his forehead then lick his ear, nibbling softly on it, before moving to lick that special spot just behind the bottom of his ear. She often saw him rub it after she would whisper something to him. Booth grabs her hips and presses her down for more friction and almost looses it right there.

_No this is Bones, I have to hold out for her pleasure first._ As she kisses his neck she runs her hands along the hem of his shirt removing it inch by inch as she revels in the feel of his tight abdominals and strong muscular pectorals.

_Prime example of the perfect mate. __My__ perfect mate._ Finally she removes the offending piece of clothing and starts moving her kisses downward slowly starting on his broad shoulders to his pectorals, taking each nipple between her teeth and pulling gently before moving on, across is abs and finally to his belly button. While Bones is committing Booth's muscles to memory Booth is trying to contain himself he is reveling in the feel of this woman paying so close attention to the detailed muscles of his upper body.

His head is thrown back and his eyes closed when Bones deftly unbuttons and unzips his pants. Hooking her fingers in the waist band she starts removing them, Booth looks at her their eyes locking and fully understanding what is going to happen if they cross this line. Bones nods slightly and continues to tug on his pants. Booth lifts his hips and keeps Brennan's eyes locked on his as she swiftly frees his legs and throws his pants and boxers to the side. She finally breaks the stare and looks at him in all of his glory.

_Oh my god I knew that he was well endowed but I never imagined he was as big as Sully... Maybe bigger… _

He chuckles as he sees her eyes widen in surprise. _The belt says Cocky for a reason. Why doesn't anybody think that it is just because I am?_

She leans forward and places a kiss on either knee staring into his eyes again. She moves up his thigh a little repeating from one to the other until she is just inches away. Grabbing him lightly she starts to stroke him feeling him get even harder in her hand. She smiles and starts to lean forwards intending to take him into her mouth when he stops her. She looks at him questionly and he just smiles.

"First, you are still sick Bones and I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything." She starts to argue but before she can speak at all he puts a finger to her lips and removes her hand from him.

"Secondly, I have waited for this moment for…. Too long, and I would rather it not end as quickly as I am sure it will if you continue to do that." Bones smiles up at him finally understanding. As he stands he pulls her up as well, swiftly picking her up and kissing her softly, still full of passion but not as fiery as their first kiss, this is what the first kiss should have been. Booth carries her to the bedroom kissing her the entire way and not entering until she realizes where they are and nods.

Slowly and carefully Booth walks them back into the bedroom and lays her softly on the bed. He takes a step back and removes his shirt.

"You're sure, right? I don't want you saying in a couple of hours that this was all the medicines fault." Bones stands up and walks around him, inspecting his upper body. Once behind him she grabs his shoulders and turns him around to face her. She seductively removes her shirt and looks at him with a smile.

"Does that answer your question?" Booth looks at her and smiles back but looks as if he might say something else. Before he can speak Bones pushes him backwards causing him to fall onto the bed. She climbs above him and straddles him just like she was in the living room. Leaning forward she lets her hair fall like a curtain to block them and kisses him passionately. "No more talking."


End file.
